


Alone

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey visit's Furlong's grave on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 C/Z Trick or Treat Party.

It was Halloween night. Casey and the other alien fighters had been invited to a party at Delilah’s. In any other year, before the invasion, Casey would have been thrilled as hell to get an invite to Del’s annual bash, but not this year. Halloween no longer felt like a time for make believe and dressing up in scary costumes. They had been invaded by aliens… real, fucking aliens. Ones who had wanted to take over their minds, bodies and planet. He had never believed that aliens existed before Marybeth, and now… how could he be sure that the spirits of the departed didn’t really come back on All Hallow’s Eve? He didn’t feel like he could make light it of anymore. At least not this year, it was too soon. 

Instead, Casey found himself in the local cemetery gazing at a newly erected marker: 

 

Edward Furlong  
November 28, 1962   
September 18, 1998

 

He shuddered as he thought about his favorite teacher and remembered the violent way he had died. He knew that it couldn’t have happened any other way or else the rest of the inhabitants of Herrington would, literally, be only shells of themselves today, but it did nothing to ease the pain or the empty place in his soul.

He jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder and a voice whispered softly in his ear, “Couldn’t handle the idea of a party either, could you?” Casey welcomed Zeke’s presence and relaxed under his touch.

“No. It felt all wrong somehow.”

“Yeah.” For a while they stood silently, each absorbed in their own thoughts, then without a word, turned to walk away.

“Do you think we feel different about tonight because we’re the only ones who weren’t infected?”

Zeke nodded. “Yeah. I don’t know why, but that’s what I think. Maybe it felt like a dream for them after the parasites took over; like they know the truth in their heads, but it feels like it happened to someone else. Even to Del and Stan and Stokes. Like some part of what happened to them didn’t change back.”

The thought made Casey shiver and he stopped walking. “It’s like we’re all alone, isn’t it?” 

Zeke’s arms slid around Casey’s waist like it was the most natural thing in the world and Casey leaned back into the warmth of Zeke’s body. “Yeah… but at least we have each other,” and bent his head to capture Casey’s lips in a slow, sweet kiss.


End file.
